claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Wiki:Claymore article layout
This page contains the Claymore Wiki's . It describes content organization within Claymore articles, i.e. how Claymore articles should be structured as well as how standard content and sections should be named and ordered. *Policies set general rules for the wiki's administration and its content. *Any registered editor is free to edit this page to improve its readability as long as the essence of the article remains unchanged. *If you would like to suggest content changes or propose a new policy or guideline, please use the wiki discussion forum. *See the policies and guidelines page for an overview of this wiki's policies and guidelines. On structure One of the most important parts of wiki editing is how to structure an article. Structure dictates what information the reader reads and when he or she reads it. It can influence what people contribute, where they put it and how it is written. Good structure is likely to produce high quality articles. Organize sections in an article in a hierarchical structure like you would an outline. Try using a shallow structure rather than a deep one. Having too many nested sections usually leads to a confusing or unreadable article. Section order and naming The following is a short overview of the Claymore wiki standard article layout for Claymore characters. Its purpose is to provide a quick reference for order and naming of these articles. Note that all toplevel sections are h2 headings. Claymore article Note: Sections not marked as mandatory are considered good style. This means as soon as the character has enough appearances to describe the section in question the section should be added. * Articles should generally start with a lead section which is not more than a few sentences and two paragraphs. Its purpose is to provide a short definition or overview of the character itself; after reading it, a reader should have a basic idea of the character. If possible, the character name should be the subject of the first sentence. Note: The lead section is mandatory! * The Claymore Infobox. Used to display the character image (!) and typical data like the Japanese name, occupation etc. Makes use of the Infobox Claymore template. Note: The Claymore infobox is mandatory! * Etymology. The history of the character name. * Appearance. This section describes in detail the overall appearance of the character. The description should contain notes on important details such as hair color, personnel items of importance and the clothes. The description should contain enough detail to give a reader an idea on what the character looks like without a visual aid like a picture. Note: The appearance section is mandatory! * Personality. This section basically describes how the character acts overall. * Abilities and Powers. Full details on what the Claymore can do, both inside and outside of battles, short version of special techniques if revealed and general battle style such as use of weapons, Yoki usage, fighting style etc. * Biography. Contains the History of the character. What role did the character play during the plot. ** Early Life: This subsection describes the history of the character it had before the plot started. What did the character before the Storyline began? ** Synopsis. This subsection of Biography is used to summarize the role the character had in the plot of the manga in since the storyline began. This section is a h3 heading. You may add more h3 headings with explanatory names to structure the content further if that improves readability. * Relationships. To which other characters in the story the character in question formed a special bond. This applies for enemies as well as friends. * Behind the Scenes. Misc. info that cannot be fitted into the article. * Anime and Manga differences. The one and only section in an article where anime related content is permitted. List here in short sentences the non-canon parts of the anime related to that character. * ' ' have to be used in every article. Without referencing, much of what is written on a page cannot be taken as legit, even if it is and can and will be removed. The reference section makes use of the template. Note: The reference section is mandatory! See this for general info about our referencing style. See also * Article layout guideline * Image and video policy